Warehouse 15
by CherylB1964
Summary: Warehouse 15 is the latest warehouse. Run by an AI Claudia Donovan and her assistant Art Lattimer, they catalog, research and track down artifacts around the world and from different fandoms. Expect Boondock Saints, Supernatural, Walking dead and perhaps others.
1. Welcome to Warehouse 15

_**AN:Warehouse 15 is technically a AU crossover between Warehouse 13 and several other Fandoms including Boondock Saints, Supernatural and Walking Dead. The only Character from the any of the fandoms that does not appear as a historical element is Claudia Donovan or at least an AI holographic representation of Claudia Donovan. I don't own any of the Fandoms mentioned and no payment involved other than a lot of fun creating 'artifacts'.**_

"Biometric identifiers verified for subject Lattimer, Arthur J" A female voice said and the door opened. Arthur looked at it suspiciously before taking a step forward. He spun around at the his of the door closing behind him. A second later he felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath his feet for a moment. He was in an elevator that was descending at a rapid pace.

At least the stop was not as abrupt as the beginning. The door smoothly slid open revealing a somewhat old fashioned and run of the mill office space. A young woman stood in the middle of the room. Dressed in old fashioned attire consisting of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black shirt topped with a vest, she looked like a textbook version of what used to be called an 'emo'. A streak of pink blended in with her strawberry blond hair.

The woman smiled. "Welcome to Warehouse 15 Agent Lattimer. You can call me Claudia. I am the caretaker of the warehouse and we have an extraordinary amount of work before us."

Arthur stepped forward extending his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you." He said politely.

"Dude, I'm flattered at the compliment but I am a holographic AI. I'm programmed to look like my creator Claudia Donovan and possess all of her knowledge and personality. I'm sure she would be stoked to know that I had been so well crafted that I can fool a human," The figure laughed. "But lets get the misconceptions out of the way. I have no physical form, that's why you have been assigned to the warehouse. We needed someone who has a physical form to handle to artifacts and perform necessary maintenance.

Field agents are locating artifacts and returning them to the warehouse for storage but they are kind of piling up in the receiving bay. Your job is to help me research and classify them, record their origins, history and function; and then properly place them into inventory in the warehouse."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said. "I didn't get much of a job description, just that the regents had chosen me to work at the warehouse. I really don't even know why I was chosen."

"Well Arthur, as to why you were chosen, it's your bloodline. Come on I'll explain while we tour the warehouse." Claudia said walking over to a door that swung open on her approach. She waiting for Arthur to go through the door before falling into step at his side. "You are aware that your great-grandparents, Pete and Myka Lattimer were warehouse agents in the early 21st century? They worked directly with Claudia Donovan. And your great-great-grandmother Jane Lattimer was not only a Regent, but a Warehouse Guardian. The current board of regents believes this means that the warehouse is in your blood. I won't say that they are wrong, there are a great many things about the warehouse that are unexplained by our science of the day."

"So I was picked because of my bloodline? And all me Art." Arthur said. "Only my mother calls me Arthur." He said with a shiver.

"Okay Art," Claudia said. "The warehouse is a repository, not only do we track down and safely store artifacts that already exist, we look for the creation of new artifacts. Artifacts can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

Art stopped as the woman beside him stopped. "This is the Dark Vault. We keep the most dangerous artifacts here under heightened security." When the door opened Claudia stepped through and pointed to a small test tube sitting on a pedestal and bathed in glowing purple light. "That small test tube once belonged to Dr. Jonas Salk. It was the cause of the zombie plague of 2012. No matter how small or insignificant any artifact may appear, that artifact has a devastatingly dangerous potential. ¾ of the world's population died during the Zombie outbreak and all of it was caused by that small glass tube."

Claudia continued across the space to another door which opened as they approached." The Dark Vault is at the exact center of the Warehouse, so from here pick a direction and it will bring you to a direct aisle back to operations, the office where I met you. Direct aisles are clearly marked with arrows pointing the way to operations."

The two exited the dark vault and after proceeding forward for about 40 feet, they ran into one of the direct aisles. Claudia pointed in the direction the arrows indicated. "Operations. But we are going in the other direction to the receiving bay."

Art followed Claudia to a large room full of boxes stacked higher than he was tall. Art walked through examining them seeing that they had been shipped here from all over the world. He started to reach out and touch one of the boxes and pulled his hand back.

"Don't sweat it Dude. They are all inside of neutralizing containers of some sort then put inside the shipping crates." Claudia assured him. "You can touch."

Art picked up one of the smaller boxes. Picking it up he looked inside.

"So you might as well get started. There's an info disk inside of each crate. The agent explains the properties each artifact displayed. First you'll need to cross check the manifests and see if it is an artifact that was once housed in the warehouse and lost, if it is on the list of missing artifacts or if it is something we have no record of. Simply enter your report into the computer and I will assign the section it should be stored in."


	2. The Guns of a Saint

Art sat the box on the desk and pulled out the info disk. He then pulled out the containment bag revealing a matched pair of museum quality antique firearms. Slipping slipping the disk into the slot on the computer, he opened the file to find a fairly young red haired woman staring back at him. After a moment or two the woman began speaking:

_"Okay I recovered these in Florence. A matched pair of Desert Eagle pistols complete with silencers and magazines. A total of 13 bullets between the two magazines. They were purchased by a private collector one year ago and in the intervening time that collector, a Mr Frank Columbo, has shot and killed 4 people claiming that they were 'evil'. As the police investigation progressed all of the victims were shown to have some pretty ugly skeletons in their closets. They had all been involved with a local organized crime ring. Mr Columbo seemed to know what it took the police months of digging to find out._

_ The strange part is until Mr Columbo purchased the guns, he was a timid mild-mannered city clerk. After he purchased them he turned into a determined vigilante. Mr Columbo has undergone a battery of tests to determine if he is at risk of any psychosis. All tests came up negative. Mr Columbo swears the guns influenced him to shot his victims. The guns were acquired and had a positive artifact reaction when exposed to the neutralizing agent in the containment bag._

_ Artifact forwarded to the Warehouse for catalog and storage per Agent Costello, Italian Acquisitions Branch."_

Now that Art had an idea of what he could expect as far as information it gave him a point of reference to start his research. He noted several different options he had for starting points of a search, guns, vigilantes, Italy, and crime organizations. Plugging these parameters into the computer he requested a search only to find himself shocked when the computer displayed an unbelievable result.

**Artifact accounted for Section 21 Shelf 14 Space 233 Artifact description-2 Desert Eagle firearms belonged to Connor MacManus archived on March 17****th**** 2083**

This can't be right. Art thought to himself. The computer offered him the option of viewing the location of the artifact on a map. Selecting the option the computer spit out a printed map with directions to find the artifact.

Art set the printout aside and logged onto the Global Data Network. Pulling up a request for information he typed in 'Connor MacManus' and hit search. As usual the record picked up in the year 2014 as almost all historical data prior to that date had been lost during the zombie plague.

Art looked at the scant information that was available. Connor had been a known vigilante killing those who preyed on the less fortunate after the outbreak had been contained. He was also suspecting in the execution style slaying of Dr Leonard Merton a researcher who had inadvertently caused the outbreak. Continuing to scan the record Art found mention of a twin brother, Murphy MacManus who had died during the outbreak. Well that was a reasonable explanation of why he would have shot Dr Merton.

Art printed out the information he had on Connor MacManus and grabbed the map print out. Picking up the box he headed toward Section 21.

* * *

Art rounded the corner to find Claudia waiting for him. "The inventory is correct, Art. Connor MacManus guns are right where they belong. I suggest that we compare them. If you wouldn't mind getting the box down for us?"

Art saw a stepladder conveniently sitting at the end of the section. He started to hand the box and papers in his hands to Claudia then remembered that she was a holographic representation. Sighing , he sat the box on the floor before hurrying over to drag the step ladder into position.. Climbing up he quickly located the proper bin and pulled out the wooden box that was in it. Climbing down the ladder he sat the box on one of the steps and opened it.

Art looked at the two guns then leaned closer reaching out to pick one up looking closely at the grip. He put it back in the case and picked up the other one. "Um Claudia, they aren't exactly a matched pair."

"What do you mean they aren't matched?" Claudia asked. "They have been here for 20 years."

"Look at the grip" He picked up the first gun. "This one has the initials CM on the grip and this one" He picked up the second gun "has the initials MM on the grip."

He dug the neutralizing bag out of the box "Look here. CM and then MM." Art said pointing to each gun in turn. "It's two matched pairs."

"Connor MacManus did have a brother but he died during the outbreak." Claudia said.

"A twin brother, Murphy, Connor ended up putting him down after Murphy was infected with the virus. Maybe these belonged to Murphy?" Art said. "But how did they end up in Italy?"

"The Vatican does have records from before the outbreak, maybe the answer is there." Claudia said.

"But those records are sealed." Art said. "And they don't share it with anyone."

"Grab the guns kiddo." Claudia said. "I'll tell you how I hacked into the Warehouse computers. It's how I ended up working here."

* * *

Art placed the two identical wooden boxes in the space before placing the new ID Tag:

**Section 21 Shelf 14 Space 233(a) Artifact description-2 Desert Eagle firearms belonged to Connor MacManus archived on March 17****th**** 2083 Space 233(b) 2 Desert Eagle firearms belonged to Murphy MacManus archived on Sept 13****th**** 2103**

Art climbed down the stepladder and looked at the bin. "Maybe these guys were really saints." He said to Claudia. "It's hard to believe that Murphy's body was preserved in that church sanctuary for over a year before it was found and then shipped off to Rome along with the guns in their holsters."

"It's hard to believe that they were running around before the outbreak killing people with a Papal sanction." Claudia responded.

She had been shocked when she finally got into the Vatican records to find out just how many people they had killed. with the full support of the Vatican two rogue FBI angents and a handful of Boston PD detectives. the MacManus Brothers (AKA the Saints) had the highest confirmed body count of any documented serial killer up to that time.

At least the Pope was perfectly happy to let the Warehouse keep the guns but he had asked for something in exchange. Connor MacManus' remains had been exhumed from the Boston cemetery he had rested in since his death in 2037. They had been sent to Rome and interred in the same tomb that Murphy rested in reuniting the twin brothers for the first time in 90 years.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about these guns killing anyone else." Art said as he pushed the step ladder back to it's place at the end of the aisle. "I know that all artifacts have a down side but, I can't really see where ridding the world of evil is really all that bad." Art said.

"Maybe not now, but what about when the power of the guns grew stronger? Where would the line be drawn?" Claudia asked. "Eventually the least little slight would have registered as evil. The brothers had a very clear definition of evil and they faithfully stuck to that definition.

Most artifacts start off harmlessly enough, some are even benign, but the more an artifact is used, the more powerful it becomes until the original purpose behind it is lost. I think Connor and Murphy are resting a lot easier knowing that the tools they used to fight evil are safe here protected from eventually becoming evil themselves.

Anyway this has been an eventful first day on the job. Go get settled in at Lena's and rest up. Who knows what tomorrow's artifact will bring."


	3. Iron, rock salt and rosaries part one

Art made his way into the warehouse and sat his bagged breakfast on his desk in the operations center. Sitting down he unwrapped his sausage biscuit and took a big bite. He was feeling good about this job. The first day he had discovered an undiscovered artifact and reunited two brothers after 90 years. Of course the brothers were both long dead but he liked to think that if there was an afterlife they were now happy.

He was pulled from his musings by a soft beeping noise. Setting his breakfast sandwich down he started looking around the room to try to locate the source of the sound. He was on his knees searching under the desk when Claudia said behind him "You have a ping."

Startled he jumped up banging his head on the desk.

"Dude, it's a ping, on the computer." Claudia pointed.

Art rubbed his head as he sat back down and looked at the screen. He reached out and touched the displayed icon bringing up a story from Thee Wall Street Journal. He blinked at it several times trying to make sense of the headline.

**Iron Prices at All Time high due to Heavy demand in Southern US **

The story outlined a shortage of Iron due to a small wrought Iron factory that was currently buying up all the iron it could get. Not just iron ore but any iron item. The same factory had in the past six months also made a run on rosaries and salt, a very odd combination to be sure. And it set something to niggling in the back of Art's brain. There was some significance to these different items that he could not put his finger on.

Art loaded the terms into the warehouse computer, but came up empty. So although it was a long shot he tried the Global Data Network. That did bring back a result under 'Pop Culture':

** "Iron, salt and rosaries (Used to create holy water) figure prominently in the Carver Edlund literary series of books focusing on the exploits of Dean and Sam Winchester."**

"Carver Edlund?" Claudia peered over Art's shoulder. "I never read any of his books but they were extremely popular in Eureka, Oregon. In fact the people living there never questioned Edlund's claim that they were based in fact. But then again people in Eureka were used to living with the impossible."

"There's nothing listed in the Warehouse data banks that matches the input." Art said. "Does that mean it's not an artifact?"

"No it means it's more than likely a previously unknown artifact." Claudia said. "New artifacts are constantly being created. For example when the Titanic sank a plank of wood from the ship absorbed all the fear and terror of the people who died. It created and artifact that could cause people to die of Hypothermia in a climate controlled room with a maintained temperature of 72 degrees."

"Wow! So basically any item in the right circumstances could become and artifiact?" Art asked.

"You got it, dude." Claudia said. "And it makes the field agent's job harder when they have to try to figure out exactly what an artifact is. That brings us to the second part of your job description, research.

We're going to have to track down those books and come up with a list of possibilities. Do you remember how many books were in the series?" Claudia asked.

"No but it's way more than four, which is how many I have read." Art said.

"Well looks like we have our work cut out for us. Pings take priority. In the meantime you need to notify the US Branch of the ping and have them see what they can learn on site." Claudia said. "I'll notify the Regents of the situation."

* * *

Art was snoring softly his head pillowed on his hands. The computer screen displayed a page of text which Claudia soon realized was from one of Edlund's books. She had tracked them all down online and had made her way through the first 4 books in the series. The books made for interesting reading if you enjoyed fantasy or horror. But there were still over 15 more books to get through. Being an AI she didn't get bored, but she could see where a human could quickly get bored.

Setting the volume on the computer's speakers to maximum, she quickly found an audio track of Military bugle calls. Selecting Reveille, she smirked as Art jumped up startled by the sound of a trumpet blasting in his ear.

"Hey sleeping beauty. The books that bad?" Claudia asked.

Art stretched and yawned. "There's a reason I only read four of them. When they started getting all religious I gave them up. I've been trying to get through this one where Dean gets rescued from hell for hours."

"Well I'm here to relieve you and give you a different task." Claudia said. "I just spoke to the Regent historian. He has reason to believe that Sam and Dean Winchester actually existed. He's on his way here now. You might want to run a comb through your hair before he gets here."

"A regent? Coming here?" Art asked and stammered. "I thought no one ever saw them or even know who they are?"

"Well no one outside of the Warehouse organization and they know each other just like I know who they are." Claudia answered. "And they agreed that you should have special clearance when they offered you the job. You've got highly respected ancestors dude."

"Miss Donovan, it's a pleasure to see you again." The man said in a cultured British accent. "We regents so rarely have reason to visit the warehouse. And you must be Arthur Lattimer, we were correct in choosing you to assist Claudia. Thanks to you, both Connor and Murphy MacManus' guns have been identified and are now safely stored in the Warehouse."

"Thank you for your confidence in me." Art said shaking the man's hand. "I hope I can live up to it."

"Art this is Benedict Crowley Valda IV, There's been a Benedict Valda on the board of regents for four generations." Claudia said.

"My family's long standing as regents is why I am here." Valda said. "The first Benedict C. Valda was personally acquainted with the Winchester brothers."

_To be Continued_

__**_AN: Yes another character did slip into the story in present time. Since Mark Shepard portrays both Valda on Warehouse 13 and Crowley on Supernatural, I just couldn't resist._**


	4. Iron, rock salt and rosaries part two

Benedict Valda, AKA The demon Crowley, was settled into a room at Lena's boarding house reading one of Carver Edlund's books. It brought back memories. He was currently reading of the effort to prevent the Apocalypse.

Although demons really didn't have emotions he could feel a bit of empathy and maybe sadness. He had just gotten to Gabriel's heroic if totally useless 'death' at Lucifer's hands. Now Gabriel was an angel Crowley could admire or at least the Trickster was admirable.

Crowley never understood why the Winchester's had been so shocked to find out that Gabriel was not only a Trickster but **the** Trickster, Loki. Knowing Sam Winchester's anal retentive obsession with research, how could he have not dug deep enough to know that the archangel was not only God's messenger, but the Angel of Justice.

Gabriel possessed a sense of humor, unlike the rest of the feathered dicks as Dean so aptly named them. Poor Castiel never could grasp the concept of humor although he did try. But something the Winchesters had touched had become an artifact, and Claudia and the human would never find it without a bit of help.

* * *

"Claudia, how's the reading coming," Art asked. "Come across anything that could be our artifact?"

Claudia gave Art an exasperated look. "Dude, it would make more sense to ask if I had come across anything that could not be an artifact. Anything and everything those two touched could potentially be our artifact. You having any luck?"

"Well Sam and Dean both survived the outbreak." Art said. "Dean died at the age of 52 from a heart attack. Sam lived to the ripe old age of 83 before dying in a nursing home of plain old natural causes, but he was diagnosed at the age of 80 with stomach cancer within a matter of months. He soon developed dementia ending up with an imaginary friend, the Archangel Gabriel.

"Well according to the books, he knew Gabriel before Gabe bit the dust." Claudia said. "And get this the Archangel Gabriel was also some sort of demigod known as a Trickster and the Norse god Loki. He also knew another angel by the name of Castiel. I'd say he had issues way before he got old."

"It is hard to believe anyone ever believed Edlund's crap." Art laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that." A British accent came from behind them. "All of what Carver Edlund wrote about could very well be true you know." Valda said as he sat down beside the desk placing a book on the corner.

"Oh come on. You don't believe all this do you?" Claudia asked.

"Let's just say I keep an open mind. In 1870, an author by the name of Jules Verne produced a work known as 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. It detailed life aboard a submarine known as the Nautilus. 100 years later submarines were a common naval craft." Valda said then continued.

"1000 years ago the modern conveniences that we take for granted would have been considered black magic, sorcery. We would have all been burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft.

And even today we hunt down artifacts that people would consider impossibilities. Who would believe that the items in the warehouse have the powers that they do? So who is to say that humans won't someday find themselves routinely rubbing elbows with angels and demons."

"When you put it that way," Art said. "It seems not only possible but probable."

"True, but you have given me an idea Mr Lattimer. Gabriel was thought dead for decades before Sam started 'talking' to him. Perhaps you should concentrate your research on the time Sam was in the nursing home. I would suggest starting with locating the nursing home itself."

Crowley watched as the human began typing on the computer.

* * *

"Well Sam Winchester died at the Stull Convalescent Center. And get this it was built on the site of an old cemetery. The city dug up the graves and relocated them to the Stull Municipal Cemetery when the city of Stull went through a period of rapid growth after the outbreak." Art was telling the field agent while claudia stood at his back listening in.

"Talk about stereotypical ghost story plot device." The field agent, Miri Fredricks said. "That's practically textbook for pissing off a vengeful spirit."

" I know it's even mentioned in the edlund books as the cause of numerous 'hauntings'. But back to Sam, according to records Sam was admitted by his 'grandson', Cas, but neither Sam nor Dean had any children." Art said. "I also found Sam's patient record. On the day that Sam's cancer diagnosis was confirmed, Cas shows up out of the blue and takes the old man on an outing. They came back with a ceramic bowl decorated with little angels all blowing on little horns. In case you aren't up on your Judeo-Christian mythology, Gabriel is often depicted with a horn since one of his many incarnations is the Messenger of God.

It seems Sam developed an obsession that day with keeping the bowl full of candy. Sam claimed his imaginary Gabriel the Archangel had a wicked sweet tooth. Candy would disappear overnight and Sam claimed Gabriel was eating it when he visited. The staff figured Sam just didn't remember his nightly sugar binges so they started testing him. His blood sugar levels never fluctuated.

Now oddly enough, when Sam died his grandson, Cas couldn't be reached no one could even find an address or phone number for the guy. Sam also had a strange request for the disposal of his body. He wanted to be cremated."

"There's nothing strange about cremation Art." Claudia said.

"Sam wanted his body liberally sprinkled with salt then cremated. A salt and burn like in the books." Art said. "Since no one claimed Sam's possessions but they had a grandson on record the home stored them in the basement until recently. Seems the janitor was told to clean out the basement and sent a few things to his niece, including an old candy dish. And she just happens to work at the iron factory as a secretary."

"Do we have a photo or a better description?" Miri asked.

"Nope just the written description but considering everything I found, I think the candy dish is our best bet." Art said. "It's the only item that the janitor sent that belonged to Sam Winchester.

"I agree." Miri smiled. "Okay one sweet-toothed archangel's candy dish, I'll visit the factory in the morning and pick it up."

* * *

"Pretty little piece of crockery isn't it?" Benedict Valda said examining the candy dish that had belonged to the late Sam Winchester. "So in line with the accepted view of 'angels' as the sweet little celestial beings when the truth for Sam and Dean was that they were feathered asshats. Well except for Castiel and it seems Gabriel. Sam had a soft spot for Gabriel it seems."

Crowley turned the candy dish around in his hands knowing what the others did not. Gabriel has considered Sam one of his favorite humans. And when Sam was no longer able to care for himself, Castiel had placed him in a nursing home where he would be taken care of for the rest of his days. When Sam was diagnosed with Cancer, a certain trickster came out of his self imposed exile and planted himself at Sam's side often whisking Sam away to happier times and places. And when Sam took his last breath, it was not a reaper that escorted Sam's soul to heaven, but the archangel that had been holding Sam's hand when he died.

Oh well Crowley thought, there were countless more generations that would walk the face of the Earth before humans would be anywhere near ready enough to accept the existence of Angels and demons.


	5. How are artifiact created again?

**AN: A short chapter I know but it is a lead in to the next crossover with The Walking Dead**

"Well I must say that the warehouse is in good hands." Benedict C Valda IV said as he stood in the operations center. "I will be in town for a few more days I have a meeting with Emily Reynolds tomorrow, she is trying to get support for her daughter in the upcoming election and would like to have the regent's continued support."

"Wait the warehouse is getting involved with politics?" Claudia asked alarmed.

"Don't short your circuits dear, the warehouse will as always remain neutral." Valda said. "But the regent do have a responsibility to keep up with how the political game is being played out. We can't have someone in office who would see the warehouse as their own personal collection of special weapons.

That is how Warehouse 14 was destroyed remember? When the virus was finally contained several countries were looking at us as a way to seize power. If not for Myka and Pete coming out of retirement to help move the most dangerous artifacts to Eureka, This planet might not even be here you know. Merdith Reynolds has always been hands off when it comes to the warehouse. It's in our best interests that she is re-elected.

Anyway toodle loo darlings and if you need anything give me a call."

Art watched as Valda left the building. "Well I'm heading down to the receiving bay to try to make some headway on the stuff down there."

Claudia nodded. "Take the Winchester Candy dish with you. Find an empty spot on the Household objects aisle. Put this display screen on it and I'll get to work on entering it into the computer."

* * *

"Art, I have a list of things for you to keep an eye out for." Claudia said. "Things that are missing from the inventory. We are still looking for items that disappeared after the outbreak."

"That will work well with the approach I'm taking. I'm Pretty much trying to catalog what is here already then do the research. If I come across something that seems to be on your list, I'll give it priority for research." Art said.

Noticing Art's frown Claudia asked. "Is there something bothering you Art?"

"I don't know. It's probably nothing but doesn't Valda strike you as strange?" He replied.

"Strange runs in his family. I knew the first Benedict Valda and Benny number four is the spitting image of his great-grandfather. But I also know that the warehouse has always been that family's top priority, just like with yours. The first Benedict Valda died protecting Warehouse 13 when someone stumbled across Warehouse two and opened it." Claudia said. "Just chalk it up to the long family association with the warehouse and relax."

* * *

"Mrs Reynolds, how nice to renew our acquaintance darling." Valda said as he brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

She took her hand back and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh go on with you and those old world manners of yours." The older woman's words were softened by a warm smile. "Come sit down I have something to discuss with you. Tea?" she asked sitting on the couch and pouring two cups without waiting for a reply. Handing him a cup she busied herself with stirring a teaspoon of sugar into hers as she asked "I've heard it's possible for any object to become an artifact, is this true?"

"Under the right circumstances this simple teacup could become an artifact." Valda said lifting his cup, "So yes, it is quite true."

"Perhaps you could give me an example?" She asked.

"Well, being exposed to the right energy." Valda said. "That energy could be anything. An external source like surge of electricity or an internal source such as high stress or even a violent death. Why do you ask?"

"I have something that I believe may be an artifact it belonged to my grandfather." She said.

"Which one?" Valda asked sitting up in his chair completely on alert.

"Daryl Dixon." She answered simply.


	6. No turning allowed

"Two questions Emily," Valda said. "One where is this possible artifact and why do you think it is an artifact?"

"It's in the safe." Emily said setting her teacup down. "Do you know how he died?"

"A freak accident I believe?" Valda said. "He fell onto his knife."

"That was the official story. The truth is a bit different." Emily said. "No one in the family wanted to admit that he had committed suicide. And it was a suicide."

"Why would he commit suicide? He had lived through the outbreak and he had been treated for the virus." Valda said. "There was no chance of him turning."

"The older he got the less he believed it. I remember when I was a little girl he would tell us stories about how they had to put down loved ones who turned." Emily said. "In the end I think he really believed he would turn. He did it during one of his lucid moments. He put the hilt of the knife on the table and then drove it up through his jaw into his brain."

"He was instrumental in getting the laws regulating the handling of the deceased passed wasn't he?" Valda said quietly. "I had forgotten that."

"Yes. The first order of business when someone dies is to remove the brain." Emily said. "He told us that there was no way of knowing how quickly someone could turn. It could be as little as three minutes."

"So darling you've told me a story that could possibly lead to the creation of an artifact, but you haven't told me why you think it is one." Valda said.

"Because there have been two similar suicides in the family since his death. The last was two years ago, a cousin of mine who had been diagnosed with Leukemia. The knife came to me after her death." Emily said.

"So why after two years are you concerned about it?" Valda asked.

"My doctor diagnosed me stomach cancer last week. Last night I took the knife out of the safe. If Meredith hadn't come home..." Emily said breaking down in tears.

"I understand darling." Valda said standing up and holding out his hand to her. "Lets go see your knife."

* * *

Benedict Valda looked down at the box in his hands. He wasn't sure if it was an artifact or not but Emily had been insistent that he take it. And he had. Walking into the operations center he greeted Claudia and Art.

"Well darlings what is that little item that has you so enraptured?" Valda asked seeing the two of them huddled over a small box.

"Edgar Allen Poe's pen." Claudia answered. "It was one of the items that we thought was lost after Warehouse 14 went up in flames. It was down in the receiving bay."

"Well here's another item for you, a possible artifact but it hasn't been tested." Valda said opening the box an donning non reactive gloves before picking the knife up by the tip of the blade.

Art reached over and picked up a neutralizing bag holding it open for Valda to drop the knife into it. It was a very mild reaction but it did react.

"So where did you find this and what is it?" Claudia asked.

"That my little luvs is Daryl Dixon's hunting knife. It may be a family specific artifact." Valda said. "According to Emily Reynolds it causes family members with potentially terminal illnesses to commit suicide. Daryl Dixon killed himself to avoid turning after his death he did it in a manner that guaranteed he wouldn't turn and two more suicides have been attributed to the knife."

"So," Art said taking the bag and turning to the computer. "Outbreak section or family section?"

"Probably best to put it in the Outbreak section." Valda said. "No one wants those artifacts loose in the world."

"I'll take it down now." Art said.

Claudia and Valda watched as Art left with the dish. "I don't get it Valda. Why kill himself when the Dixon-Grimes Act was in full effect? His brain would have been removed immediately upon the declaration of Death."

"There were isolated cases where bodies were not discovered for some time." Valda said. "Sometimes they did turn. People say Daryl Dixon wasn't afraid of anything, I say he was afraid of one thing, turning."

"So he made sure it wouldn't happen to him." Claudia said.

"Well my dear, It's been lovely to see you again but I have a meeting of the regents tomorrow." Valda said. "So I'm off, until next time."


	7. The Apostles Chalice part 1

**A/N: Yes this is a currently living Gabriel in this chapter. **

"Crowley."

"Crowley is dead and has been for 100 years, Please do me the courtesy of addressing me the name I currently use Gabriel." Benedict Valda turned around to address the Archangel. "The name is Benedict C. Valda, the fourth if you want to be specific."

"I really don't care what you call yourself, it doesn't change what you are, a fallen angel currently siding with hell." Gabriel said. "And that is only because I've chosen to allow you to continue your existence because of an agreement we had. We agreed that all of the chalices would be destroyed."

"They have been." Valda said. "Do you think that I would be careless about that? Those summoning chalices could allow Lucifer to communicate with a human and potentially open the cage. I don't want him and Michael running free anymore than you do. Forgiveness won't be high on their to do list for either of us." Valda took a sip of scotch. "Although you are in a better position to survive their anger than I am. Why are you bringing up the chalices anyhow?"

"For 6000 years hell time Michael and Lucifer have been quiet. Now I can feel a disturbance in the change, a sense of anticipation. They both know there is only two ways of getting out of the cage, by using the rings which I keep on my person at all times; or by getting a human to break 65 of the remaining seals. Two seals have been broken." Gabriel said. "Sam and Dean died without producing any children so it's not like we can send hunters to handle this. But your little Warehouse pets could handle it. It's what they do right? Track down artifacts? I suggest that you get them tracking before anymore seals break." Gabriel glared at Crowley one last time and disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

* * *

"Hello Luvs." Valda said as he stepped off of the elevator into the operations center of the Warehouse.

"Valda! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Claudia asked sensing that the regent was agitated.

"How long have you been with the warehouse now Arthur?" Valda asked.

"Mr Valda." Art said. "Six months. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, and one that takes priority over anything else that you are currently working on." Valda answered. "It has come to my attention that there is an extremely dangerous artifact out there and it needs to be found now. The consequences will be catastrophic if it is not found immediately.

This artifact needs to be found and placed in the Dark Vault. It is highly dangerous and a bit beyond what you normally have dealt with here. But for you to understand the scope of what it is you are dealing with, I'm going to have to give you a bit of a history lesson. One that you will find difficult to believe but it is completely true and factual."

"I'm not sure that I understand." Claudia said. "If I were to take a guess from your stress levels, I would say that you don't expect us to believe you."

"I do think that you will have difficulty accepting it. What I'm about to tell you is biblical in nature and there are elements of the supernatural involved." Valda admitted.

Art turned his chair to face the Regent. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A silver chalice. One that was used in the Last Supper." Valda said.

"Wait Last Supper like that painting with Jesus and the Apostles?" Claudia asked.

"Exactly, Jesus, the Apostles; they all once existed. And they did have a last meal together before Jesus was placed in the hands of the Romans by Judas Iscariot. The goblets that they drank from became artifacts that night. Jesus' goblet the one that he passed among them was taken and hidden creating the legend of the Holy Grail. It was never found because it was hidden by a specific group of individuals who realized the power that it would come to hold." Valda mentally patted himself on the back. Telling these two that angels had taken the cup and hidden it would never do.

"So we are looking for the Holy Grail?" Art asked.

"No the people who took the Grail have kept it safe over the thousands of years since. It is one of the other chalices, one of the apostle's chalice that you need to search for." Valda said.

"This chalice supposedly gives the person who uses it the ability to communicate with angels and demons. But it takes a human sacrifice to open the lines of communication. Fill the chalice with the blood of the sacrifice and you could potentially speak to Lucifer himself."

"Are you saying that this chalice is a hotline to the devil?" Claudia asked. "Come on that is far fetched, even for us."

"The chalice has already been used." Valda said. "There are signs and omens. Freak storms, unexplained cattle deaths and mutilations, towns where people seem to suddenly suffer from a mass hysteria, temperature drops. These are all indications that the chalice has been used. Find it. Whoever has it will continue to kill people."

"Wow, I guess I should get looking for these omens huh?" Art said.

"Yes you do that." Valda said. "Claudia I have downloaded a list of occurrences that you need to look for. There are over 500 items on this list I need to know exactly how many of them have already occurred and immediately when you notice any others occurring. I will be at Lena's."


	8. The apostle's chalice part 2

"How the research coming Dude?" Claudia asked.

Art sat back and rubbed his eyes. "All these things he told us to look for, I mean they are common occurrences. They happen all over the place." Art leaned back in his seat, took a deep breath and let it out. "What about you?" Art turned to the AI.

"I called Valda, you won't believe what he has us doing. I'm beginning to think his family's strangeness has finally crossed the line to a psychotic break." Claudia said. "All of these occurrences he wants me to look for? They are all signs of the Apocalypse, the End of Days."

"Wait didn't Carver Edlund write that the Apocalypse was over in one of his books?" Art asked.

"Yes he did." Valda said. "I'm assuming that your demand to present myself here means that you have figured out where all this is going and why you need to find that chalice now."

"Come on, you really expect us to believe that there is some biblical apocalypse on the horizon?" Claudia asked.

"Oh yes and you don't have to take my word for it." Valda said as he heard the ruffling of feathers. "You can ask him."

Claudia and Art now turned toward an old desk in the corner where a man with stawberry/dirty blond hair lounged with his feet on the desk. His clothes were 100 years out of date and he had his nose stuck in a copy of the Weekly World News. That paper hadn't been published since before the zombie outbreak.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The man said sitting up and folding his paper neatly before snapping his fingers and making it disappear. Looking at Art and the AI he smirked. "So these two are going to find the Apostle's chalice? I mean she can't even leave the building!"

"How did you get in here?" Claudia asked. He should have tripped dozens of alarms and sensors but had made his way to operations undetected. While cameras through tunnel had picked up Valda's approach, there was no trace of the other on the cameras either. It was like he just appeared out of thin air.

"You might want to quit before you short a circuit there Kiddo, changing fuses is not in my job description." Gabriel said now standing next to Valda.

"Um, yes this is Gabriel, a cousin of mine if you will." Valda said trying to explain the Archangel's presence. "He's going to check the security on the Dark Vault and do any...upgrades that might be needed."

"The regents haven't said anything to me about this." Claudia argued. "Security checks need to be scheduled in writing. You know that, you're a Regent."

"Oh for the love of Dad, we don't have time for red tape." Gabriel laid his hand on a sensor in the wall. "Okay, Claudia. Time to make you a believer Kiddo."

Valda quickly placed a hand over Art's eyes as Gabriel let his true from peek out of his vessel and touch the sensor. As the light faded Valda lowered his hand. "Oh that's just great." Valda said looking at the body laying on the floor next to the sensor. "Give me a hand would you?" Valda said as he walked over to where Gabriel's vessel was sprawled on the floor. Valda slipped his hands under the Vessel's arms and he and Art placed the unconscious man in a chair.

"What just happened?" Art asked looking at the body.

"I think Gabriel is introducing himself to Claudia." Valda said. "I was really hoping we could avoid all of this drama."

* * *

"Where are we?" Claudia asked looking around at the landscape which seemed to be nothing but random numbers and symbols scrolling at an incredible pace.

"Inside your program Kiddo. I figure it's going to be a lot easier just to introduce myself to you." Gabriel explained. "You have all of Claudia Donovan's memories and her 'personality' but you're not Claudia. Claudia is in Heaven with Art Nielson, Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering at Warehouse 13. She's been there since she died. Luckily you already know you are not Claudia and you don't have emotions, your not human so my true form won't harm you."

"Your true form?" Claudia questioned.

"Yep. That guy you saw back in the warehouse, he's just a vessel that my true form resides in, kind of like the human soul resides inside of your bodies while you live." Gabriel explained. "I'm a wavelength of celestial intent brought into being by the power of pure creation. To put it in simple terms; Dad, the creator thought of me and whoomp! There I was."

"Wavelength of Celestial intent?" Cluadia asked. "What does that mean?"  
"I'm an angel Kiddo, or rather Archangel. One of the only surviving three Archangels and the only one still running around cage free." Gabriel said. "There are hundreds of angels but only four Archangels were created. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and me. Raphael is dead and Michael and Lucifer are...confined."

"Angels, so all that stuff in those Supernatural books?" Claudia looked at him.

"All true. But you suspected that. You discovered that Sam and Dean Winchester were real people. You even tracked down that stupid candy dish Castiel bought for him."

"Castiel? Wait Cas Novak?" Claudia said. "Sam Winchester's 'grandson was an angel?"

"A seraph but not Sam's Grandson. When Sam got up there in age, Castiel placed him in that facility so he could be taken care of." Gabriel sighed. "But there's a point here Claudia, angels are real and we're not the only thing that is real. Demons are real too. Your regent Benedict Valda? There's only been one. He's a demon. Well a fallen angel, but fallen angels are simply high level demons. He fell while in his vessel Fergus McLeod and became a Demon known as Crowley. He's the damned King of Hell and I'm the current commander of the host.

After the outbreak ended we came to an agreement. Humanity was teetering on the edge of extinction, having angels and demons using this place for a playground wouldn't have ended well so we agreed to retreat to our assigned corners. Crowley called the demons back to Hell and I pulled the angels back to Heaven. We destroyed the Chalices but evidently we missed one."

"Could it be the Holy Grail?" Claudia asked. "Valda told us that it had been protected but if there's one floating around now..."

"No it's not the so called 'Holy Grail'. Michael himself came down and secured the Christ Chalice and locked it in the vault of Heaven where it has remained ever since. This is one of the other chalices. What Valda didn't tell you is that Michael and Lucifer have been locked in a cage together for over 10,000 years together. Every year on Earth equals 120 years in Hell. They were ready to destroy the Earth in an attempt to kill each other 91 Earth years ago and I can tell that their moods haven't improved any since then." Gabriel said. "That chalice allows whomever has it to speak directly to them and they both know every single one of the remaining seals. The problem is that with all of the remaining seals, we have no idea which ones they will choose to break, and if they manage to break 61 of the remaining seals, the cage opens and Michael and Lucifer will will be free to finish what they started. The only way to stop it is to find that chalice and destroy it."


	9. The Apostles Chalice part 3

Gabriel opened his eyes back inside of his vessel. "Crowley? We have work to do. The vault needs to be warded against angels and demons. I can do the warding for Demons and lower orders of angels but you are going to have to do the Archangel wards."

"We are warding it against ourselves?!" Valda was stunned.

"Of course we are. That way neither one of us will be tempted and if we are, there's a big do not enter sign to keep us out." Gabriel said. "As for you Art, pack a bag. You're taking a trip."

"A trip?" Art asked. "I can't leave now if this is so important."

"You're taking the trip because it is important. It's not like you have access to the information that you need here, so I'm taking you to the information." Gabriel explained. "Sam and Dean Winchester had access to a library that that has all of the information you could ever need to know about Demons, Angels and ever other supernatural being that has ever existed. It was their legacy from their Grandfather. Now get that ass moving, it's not like we have eternity after all."

"Library?" Claudia asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to go through it? I can process the information much faster."

"True, if it was on a computer." Gabriel said. "It's all on paper. Books, journals, scrolls; unless you can manifest a corporeal form you can't even access it."

Besides we need you monitoring the seals." Valda said. "If you you can catch the demon signs fast enough, Gabriel and I can dispatch an angel or a Demon to try to keep it from breaking. We have to preserve the seals while he researches. And from what I have seen of his performance, he may not be our moose, but he is close enough to handle this."

"Moose?" Art questioned.

"Gabriel's not the only one who had a soft spot for Sam and Dean. Annoying as they were they did keep things interesting." Valda admitted.

"So let's get the warding done and I can take Art to the Bat Cave as the boys called it." Gabriel said. "Although Bullwinkle and Rocky was a better description for the Winchesters than Batman and Robin."

"Wait did Bullwinkle and Rocky actually have a name for their hideout?" Valda asked as the two left operations headed for the Dark Vault.

* * *

"Sorry about that kiddo. It's been awhile since I've flown anyone by Angel Airways." Gabriel said. I should have warned you it can be a bit disorienting. Oh and it will take about a week for the real side effect to wear off."

"Side effect? There more than feeling dizzy and nauseous?" Art asked swaying just a bit.

"I wouldn't worry if you can't take a dump for a while." Gabriel said as they stood outside of what was obviously a bunker of some sort. Reaching into the pocket of the vintage jacket he was wearing, Gabriel pulled out a wooden box and handed it to Art. "The key, The Winchesters warded this place against demons." Gabriel snapped his fingers and an old style three ring binder appeared in his hands. "After Dean died, Sam retreated here and became a hermit, spent all of his time cataloging the information in the library. He made it about three quarters of the way through it all before old age caught up with him. This his catalog, it might help." Gabriel handed the binder to Art. "Congratulations, you are now the first Man of Letters since Sam died." snapping his fingers he ushered Art through the now open doors and into the underground bunker. "Use the knowledge well Grasshopper."

"What if I need something while I'm here? You wouldn't let me bring my phone or even a Farnsworth." Art complained.

"Right no electronic gadgets allowed, kiddo. If you need something just pray." Gabriel told him then whistled at Art's look of confusion. You know Oh Mighty Gabriel I pray that you would hear the humble prater of the mere mortal and appear before me so that I may bask in the glory of your awesomeness." Gabriel chuckled. "Just kidding, just say "Hey Gabriel I need.' and I'll come." Gabriel said before he disappeared in a flutter of feathers leaving Art to explore the bunker alone.

Art sat his bag down and looked around him at the sheer number of books. Stepping down into another room he looked at the long polished wood table realizing just how old it was. On the table was a cube, an old digital photoframe. Art picked it up and pressed the on button. The photo was of three men taken in this very room. The first had spiky blond hair and green eyes, judging from the surroundings, Art would guess he was right around six feet. The second man was extremely tall a shaggy mop of brown hair falling around his face. The third man was around the height of the first one maybe giving away an inch or so, dark hair sitting in a tousled mess on his head and eyes so electric blue they seemed to glow.

"That picture was taken right after we successfully killed the demon Abbaddon." A gravelly voice said making Art spin around in alarm only to find the third man from the photo standing in front of him.

"What the, that's you. You can't be here you should be dead." Art exclaimed and then took a deep breath and gasped. "You're an angel, like Gabriel."

"I am an angel of the Lord, but it would be presumptuous to compare myself to Gabriel. He is an Archangel, I am Castiel." The angel answered. "Gabriel asked me to show you around and provide you with the items that you would require while you are here."

* * *

Claudia was reflecting on her discussion with Gabriel. An Archangel had been inside her program. The real Claudia Donovan would have scoffed at the situation. In fact most people alive at that time would have scoffed at the idea of angels being real. And being almost all powerful.

Claudia pulled up the new program that Gabriel had given her. The Vatican's servers had never been hacked since the outbreak Mainly because the server was private, only the Vatican's librarians had access but according to Gabriel, Claudia now had access to those servers.

Time to test out the gift. Claudia was a bit thrown by the fact that Gabriel held nothing but contempt for the Vatican and religion as a whole at least until he explained himself. It seems that as God's Messenger he had spent a lot of time relaying God's complete words. Gabriel had a bug up his ass at how the religious heads had picked and chosen what they wanted to use and buried everything else deep in their Vault never to see the light of day again, until now.

Claudia found the connection and she was into the most secure computer system created since the outbreak. The celebration didn't last very long though. She was in but the information she needed was well protected, firewalls, passwords, security challenges; This was going to take a bit of effort. Claudia settled in determined to get into those files as soon as possible.


	10. The Apostles Chalice part 4

Once Claudia made her way into the Vatican's server, she was amazed at how much information was available. She could see why Gabriel had such contempt for the church after seeing how key information had been handled. The church had sought to make itself invaluable to the masses by keeping certain truths from them, but that truth had still made it's way out into the world through the efforts of a precious few who saw the need for such information.

There were exorcisms and rituals, knowledge of creatures that had been relegated to myth and legend. Even the ways to kill these creatures. Claudia soon realized that much of the information she was seeing, she had seen before. In the books that Carver Edlund had written. Sam and Dean used an Exorcism taken straight from a scroll that was supposedly written by Mary herself, not Magdalene, but the Virgin Mother.

While Claudia would have loved to see what else she could learn she had a specific purpose, identifying the remaining seals to the cage. She began by finding all of the information on the most infamous angel in creation, Lucifer.

Art was having a full on geek out. There was so much information just in the binder but having the index of information at his fingertips made his research much easier. He reached for a small journal that had the initials H.W. Stamped into the leather cover. The journal of one John Winchester. There was information on a gun built by Samuel Colt. The gun was important. Although the gun did actually kill a demon by the name of Azazel, The Winchesters had attempted to kill Lucifer with it.

That was an epic fail. Five things that the gun couldn't kill according to Lucifer and Lucifer was one of them. Castiel had helped to explain that issue. While the gun was one of the items needed to break a seal, that was its only importance. It couldn't kill God or the any of the four Archangels, but it could still open any of the seven hell gates on Earth. One of the hellgates was known, it had been in Stull Cemetery and still stood on the grounds of the Stull Convalescent Center. Castiel however had assured him that the gate there could not be used again. To break a seal another gate had to be used.

But finding the Colt would at least prevent that seal from breaking. The bad/good news was that somewhere along the line this was a required seal. So finding and securing the Colt could conceivably end the threat. The problem was that the Colt had disappeared during the outbreak. It could be anywhere.

In the end The Chalice was located long before the Colt. It was plain dumb luck that a simple minded politician had found the thing and accidentally spilled his blood in it while shaving. Following the instructions that he had been given the idiot was attempting to raise a Hell Knight. Not knowing any better he had gone in alphabetical order and was caught by a garrison of angels and a contingent of demons at a hell gate located in Maine trying to raise the long dead Abbadon. When that didn't work, he moved on to Azazel.

The cup was quickly placed in the Dark Vault out of harm's way and the Colt was also located a week later in the bowels of the 'Bat Cave'. Right where Sam had put it when he retreated to the bunker. All in all it was a bit of a let down for both Claudia and Art. But Art had noticed that there were several items listed in the archives that could possibly be missing artifacts.

While Angels and demons no longer had free run of the Earth, the truth was Crowley had remained behind as had Gabriel. And while Benedict Valda was and would remain a regent of the Warehouse, it was decided that Heaven should be equally represented and a new member joined the board of Regents at Benedict Valda's recommendation. And if that regent had a wicked sweet tooth and a tendency toward pranks, well it's not like the Regents weren't just a bit strange to begin with.


End file.
